emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2074 (23rd April 1996)
Plot Zak has spent the night on the sofa. Marilyn was nagging him to buy her a pair of leather Elvis trousers. Emma and Susie are going into Hotten to buy Emma her wedding outfit. Linda notices how friendly they are. Kim and Dave look round an enormous house and totally disagree on the sort of house that they want to live in. Zoe is handing out invitations and gives one to Vic and Viv. Vic is about to tell her what he thinks of the blessing idea when Viv says that they will be delighted to come. Chris asks Jan if they have reported Roy's accident. She says that surely there is no need now that Roy is okay, but Chris insists that they report it soon. He tells Jan that there is some gardening work to be done on the estate if Ned is interested. Marilyn is still in a mood with Zak. He is determined to buy her the trousers that she wants and drags Butch and Mandy along. Terry has been asked to play in one his former rugby teammates testimonial match. Alan does not share his enthusiasm as he is too worried about Alice. Kathy visits Nick in prison and tries to calm him down. He is beginning to realise the enormity of what he has done and what he has lost - his freedom and Alice. He begs Kathy not to let Elsa take Alice away, but she reassures him that no one knows where Elsa is. Nick asks Kathy to look after Alice. Zak is determined to get Marilyn her leather trousers, but as Mandy points out, they are chained to the rail in the shop and will be difficult to steal. Zak remembers how Nellie was the "best shoplifter in the family" and would always find a way. Kathy arrives back from visiting Nick. She tells Sean that she has promised to look after Alice and that she doesn't have a choice. Zak tries to pull the chains apart on the trouser rail, but even he can't manage it. He asks Mandy and Butch to cause a distraction. Mandy flirts with the manager while Butch starts to sing. In desperation, Zak steals the window dummy model of Elvis. He is pursued by Butch, Mandy and the manager as he runs off. Emma arrives home with her blessing outfit. Zoe admits that she feels left out as Emma has spent the whole day shopping with Susie. Zak, Mandy and Butch arrive home with Elvis. Marilyn shows her appreciation to Zak and asks him if she can meet them all at The Woolpack later that night - it sounds like she has arranged to meet someone. The gourmet evening is busy. Sean is being rude to Betty. Alice appears in the kitchen and asks to see her dad. Zak is waiting for Marilyn in the pub, but she is busy stealing his van from outside. Alice helps in the kitchen. Sean is very good with her. Zak tells Butch and Sam that he still loves their mum, but that he might want to settle down again one day. Meanwhile, Marilyn has packed her case and is leaving Wishing Well Cottage. She throws Elvis out of the van. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys Guest cast *Estate Agent - Darryl Goddard *Marilyn - Irene Skillington *Assistant - Sarah Carter *Manager - Bernard Padden *Shopper - Mary Wray Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes